


Bound by Love

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Crossdressing, Explicit Language, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku plays with his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Love

"I feel ridiculous," the blond said, covering as much of his body as he could while stumbling out of the bathroom. "I mean really; a school girl? Couldn’t you think of something more... original?"

" _My_ naughty school girl and you look beautiful," the brunette said while walking up to his timid blond.

"And just what in the world do you plan to do with me?" Naruto asked while raising his eyebrow.

"I'm going to have you lay right over here," Haku whispered while guiding the blond to the bed. "Then, I'm going to tie you up and have my wicked way with you."

"Cross-dressing _and_ bondage; isn't this a little over the top? Even for you?" Naruto asked as he was lowered onto the bed.

"No, you said it was my turn to have a fantasy night; and this is my fantasy," the brunette said while tying the blond's hands above his head.

"Yeah, I know you get to have anything you want tonight. I'm just making sure this is what you want," the blond backtracked nervously.

"Of course this is what I want. Why wouldn't I want this?" His boyfriend asked while checking over the knots in the rope he was using.

"It's just really... not you. I mean you're supposed to be my timid little kitten. Do kittens usually go for bondage?" Naruto asked while tugging at the ropes holding his arms in place.

"Remember Naru, you agreed to do whatever I want," Haku crooned sweetly as he tied the last knot to secure his lover’s legs to the bed making sure that the ropes around his knees pulled his legs up and apart toward the headboard.

"I know," Naruto sulked; "I just wasn’t expecting something quite this... _kinky_."

"Hush now; you look so beautiful laying there and all tied up." the brunette said with a pout as he ran his hand up Naruto’s stocking covered legs. "Like a present just waiting for me to _open_ up. You will open up for me won’t you love?"

"Well it’s not like I can run away now is it?" the blond huffed sarcastically while he involuntarily twitched at the soft touches he was receiving.

"Naruto, yes or no, are you willing to play with me?" Haku asked seriously.

"Yes, I’m just nervous."

"Don’t be nervous baby. You can stop anything and everything at any time. Your safe word is ‘purple’. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"If you understand, say your safe word." Haku smiled, running his unbuttoning the blond’s top so he could run his fingers across the blonde’s tanned chest unhampered by the shirt.

"Purple," Naruto whispered.

"From here on out if it isn’t your safe word all you are to say is ‘yes sir’ and ‘no sir’. Of course you can make all the pretty noises you want though. Do you understand?" Haku asked with a purr.

"Yes sir," Naruto answered obediently.

"You’re such a good little boy and so pretty laying there, all tied up in your little plaid skirt with your legs wide open for me. I bet all that silk rope you’re tied up with feels nice. Tell me, does it feel nice baby?" the brunette asked softly while circling the bound blond.

"Yes sir," the blond again replied obediently as he shivered at the feathery touches he received at the hands of his lover.

"Did you clean yourself inside and out like I asked you to do earlier?" Haku queried as he slipped his hand under the blond’s skirt to fondle the silk covered erection he found.

"Yes sir."

"Kami, I can’t wait to fuck this sweet little ass of yours; but first we should play a little. After all, it’s not polite just to dive in." Haku cooed while running his nails down the blond’s heavy sac.

"Shit, you’re trying to kill me. Aren’t you?" Naruto gasped in uneasy pleasure.

"Less talking more moaning," Haku commanded as he swatted the blond’s barely ass.

"Shit…"

"Have you ever tried sounding Naru-Chan?" Haku whispered huskily while untying the g-string that was barely covering his lover’s most intimate of places.

"Sounding? Like a sound test?" the blond squeaked nervously.

"No, nothing like that; but I think you’ll like it," he smiled as he grasped the hardening length of the blond. “Now, what I’m going to do is insert a small rod into your penis.”

"WHAT? Oh Hell no. None of that; let me loose," Naru cried out as he tried in vain to escape the ropes holding him up and open.

"Stop! Damn it Naruto, if you keep flailing around like that you’re going to hurt us both." Haku tried to restrain him before he injured himself struggling against the ropes.

"Yeah, well… you aren’t tied up with some deranged psycho threatening to stick a rod in your dick!"

"Shit, it doesn’t hurt. I’ve had it done and it feels... different but good."

"How can that _not_ hurt?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"It’s just a small rod. Please Naru, I promise if it starts to hurt I’ll stop."

"I’ll hurt you if it hurts me," the blond pouted as he forced himself to settle down.

"I would never hurt you baby. Just relax and enjoy," Haku cooed as he fondled Naru’s waning erection.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Haku had never hurt him before and he reminded himself that this was for Haku’s enjoyment not his. Besides he could always use the safe word out if he didn’t enjoy it.

"That’s it, relax; such a good boy. Now this will feel a little cold," the brunette warned as he positioned a syringe filed with lube at the tip of the, now, weeping erection.

The blond hissed as the lube was slowly injected into his erection. Haku was right, this part didn’t hurt; but it wasn’t exactly the most enjoyable sensation either. It felt almost like he was pissing in reverse... that is if piss was cold and slimy.

"Shhhh it gets better; I promise," Haku said reassuringly when he noticed his boyfriend's frown. He slowly stroked the blond's erection in a downward motion to make sure the lube would get in as far as it could. "Now, here comes the fun part."

The brunette tossed the syringe to the side and picked up a slender metal rod. "See it's not very large at all," Haku smiled gently while showing Naruto the rod he was intending to use. It was no bigger around than about a quarter of a number two pencil… but definitely longer than one.

He slowly brought the rod to the head of his lover’s weeping erection and gently placed the tip of the slender rod into the slit. He carefully slid it in about an inch and then let go of the rod letting gravity do the work for him while he gently stroked and caressed the blond's erection. Haku continued stroking the erection in front of him while beginning to move the rod in and out of the withering blond.

"Does it hurt?" Haku asked without pausing his ministrations.

"Feels weird... like my dick is being jerked inside and outside."

"But not painful, right?"

"Right."

"Good, such a good beautiful boy, doing so much for me... taking so much for me. Love you so much," Haku whispered as he watched the rod sink in one last time. "There, that's done for now. So we'll just let it sit there for a bit."

Naruto whimpered as Haku let go of the his over-sensitised erection letting it fall heavily onto his stomach. One of these days he would learn to keep his mouth shut when it came to promising Haku things.

"So beautiful, so willing, and all mine," Haku whispered as he started to pepper the inside of Naruto's thighs with kisses.

"You always complain about doing things like this; but I think you secretly like it. You like not being in control. You like being at my tender mercies. I know you like feeling helpless while you're all tied up like this. Don't you my sweet little boy?" the brunette asked as he trailed the kisses past the blond's hips and to his nipples.

"You gonna answer my question Naruto?" Haku asked as he sat up and swatted Naruto's exposed buttocks insistently.

"Yes sir," Naruto whimpered.

"Yes sir; what?"

"Yes sir, I enjoy it," the blond groaned out as Haku played with his nipples.

"Knew you would, now let's try something else," Haku grinned as he reached for the tube of lube he had set out before they started to play.

"You really are trying to kill me," Naruto whined as he watched the brunette lube up his fingers.

"Shh, no talking remember?" Haku said before slowly slipping a finger into his lover's tight entrance.

Naruto squirmed as the slender digit was slowly worked into and out of his most intimate of place. He hissed as he felt the second digit enter him. He did his best to relax and concentrated on simply breathing. That is until Haku not so gently nudged the blond's prostate.

"Shhiiiitttt," Naruto ground out while arching his back.

"That's it baby, just relax and enjoy," Haku cooed as he started to scissor his fingers.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity to Naruto before the damned evil brunette caused him to whimper.... actually fucking WHIMPER by withdrawing his fingers.

"It's OK, no need to panic. I know just what you need," Haku cooed as he reached for something that had been hidden.

Naruto couldn't help stiffen as he felt something cold and hard gently press against his entrance.

"Relax baby, not gonna hurt you; just want to play a bit more before we get to the main event," Haku whispered as he slowly slid the device into his lover while kissing him passionately.

"There see, that wasn't too bad now was it?" Haku asked softly between kisses. The toy was all the way in his lover now.

"No sir," Naruto answered equally softly.

"You'll really enjoy this next part; I promise," Haku said with a grin as he turned on the toy and started to slowly pumping it in and out of the blond.

Naruto bit his lip and held his moans at bay until his lover reached for his erection and started to pump it in time with the thrusting toy; Haku worked both of them at a slow and mind numbing pace.

"Haku, please!" Naruto whined while squirming trying to speed things up.

"Please what?" Haku asked with an evil smile.

"Harder... faster... anything just more."

"What do you want me to do harder and faster? _Anything_ covers an awful lot baby," Haku whispered.

"Make me come. I need to come Haku."

"Not yet baby. You don't get to come until I'm buried in that sweet little ass of yours. It’s just not fair if you get all the pleasure; now is it?" Haku whispered softly while letting go of the blond's erection once again and slowing the thrusting of the toy he was using on his lover.

"Not fair... please."

"Please what baby?"

"Please fuck me and make me cum!" Naruto begged emphatically.

"You sure baby? You sure you want me to fuck that sweet little ass of yours?" Haku teased as he angled the toy to deliberately brush against the blond's prostate.

"Yes! Yes please," Naruto whined.

"Then say it Naruto; tell me you want me to fuck your sweet little ass and remember to ask nicely," Haku said as he slowly removed the toy.

"Please sir, please fuck my sweet little ass and make me come," the blond begged.

"Well since you asked so beautifully," Haku removed the toy while lubing up his cock.

He lined his erection up with the panting man's entrance and slowly pushed in.

"Fuck, you're still so fucking tight," Haku hissed through gritted teeth as he pushed all the way in. "Don't know if I will last long with you gripping me so tightly baby. Come on breath and relax."

After a few moments the blond loosened enough that Haku felt it was safe to move without blowing his load right away. He pumped in and out slowly making sure to hit the blond's prostate with every pass. Naruto’s erection twitched around the sounding rod as his anus twitched around Haku’s hard cock.

"Damn you feel so fucking good around my dick. Do you feel it baby?."

"Kami, please go faster damn it. I need to cum so damned bad."

"Such a bossy bottom you are. No gratitude for all the hard work I'm putting into this," the brunette said with an amused frown.

"Sorry, sorry... thank you, now _please_ fuck me faster and make me cum!"

"Fine," Haku said with a dramatic huff as he picked up the pace. He slammed into the blond's bound body faster and harder while reaching for the neglected penis to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Almost there.... oh Kami almost there," Naruto gasped between pants.

"Come for me baby. Let me see you lose it," Haku demanded while slowly removing the rod from the blond's erection. Naruto honestly felt like he was being fucked everywhere as the rod was being removed.

"Oh fuck... oh fuck.... so good... HAKU!" the blond screamed as his orgasm finally overwhelmed him.

"Damn you're choking my dick baby... so tight... so good... such a good BOY!" Haku howled as he finally reached his climax and collapsed on top of the bound blond.

"Fuck... I mean it, you're trying to kill me here Haku; lemme up."

"Always so damned bossy. Tell me, did you at least enjoy it?" a miffed Haku asked while removing the blond's restraints.

"Honestly?" Naruto asked while stretching his cramped legs.

"No, lie to me. Yes, you little dork _honestly_!" he pouted while untying the blond's wrists.

"I loved it... almost as much as I love you." Naruto said with a grin as he threw his arms around his lover's neck.

"Love you too baby," Haku said with a grin as he kissed the blond's nose while cleaning up the mess with the blond’s skirt. There was a lot to be said cross dressing and the clean up after sex.

He slipped the skirt off of his lover and got right down to some serious after sex cuddling with his worn out lover.

~Fin~


End file.
